


Warmth in December

by merry_amelie



Series: Academic Arcadia [286]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Reality, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 19:05:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16918599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merry_amelie/pseuds/merry_amelie
Summary: Romance by the fireside.





	Warmth in December

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kyuuketsukirui](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyuuketsukirui/gifts), [Laura_McEwan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laura_McEwan/gifts).



> Feedback: Is treasured at merryamelie@aol.com (or leave a comment).
> 
> Disclaimer: Mr. Lucas owns everything Star Wars. I'm not making any money.
> 
> For  
> My beta Helen   
> Laura McEwan for posting to the Master Apprentice ML  
> Travis for posting to the Master Apprentice Archive on AO3   
> Alex for inspiring Arcadia

Artoo gave a soulful yip when Ian scratched his tummy.

It was 10:10 pm on Friday, December 7th, and the professors had already finished their lecture notes for the last week of classes, which ended for the year next Thursday. The light of the television illuminated the living room instead of their lamps, the sound turned down low so it was little more than a hum in the background.

The two of them were snuggling with their puppies on the couch, while a fire crackled merrily on the hearth, adding to the ambient light. The men and their pups were all at their furriest to ward off the outside temperature of 27 degrees in Alder Run. It was snowing in a gentle dusting, adding to the white blanket spreading out softly over their yard.

Ian and Quinn cuddled under their own blanket indoors -- the new quilt they'd gotten at the craft fair in Danton, during their weekend at The Whistling Journeyman in October. It was even more pillowy soft than the old one and added to the warmth of the fireside. The nubby comfort of their flannel pajamas and thick cotton socks was just what they craved at this time of year. Sandy and Artoo's licks and snuggles made them all the warmer.

They'd just finished slices of Violet's checkerboard cake for a snack, and Quinn had made them hot cocoa with mini-marshmallows, along with a splash of Amaretto Di Saronno, which had almost capsized the marshmallows. They drank it in their green and blue mugs, occasionally taking a sip while it still kept its heat, enjoying the warmth bloom inside them.

Ian made a game of counting his marshmallows and letting each of them melt on his tongue one after another. It was a good thing that Sandy was sitting on Quinn's lap instead of his -- the last time Sandy had gotten ahold of the marshmallows, he'd scattered them all over the kitchen floor, and they'd stuck to his muzzle in an adorable way. Ian had taken a picture of it, which he'd labeled 'The Marvelous Mini-Marshmallow Maneuver'.

Quinn was enjoying the show Ian was putting on better than the TV program they had just started to watch, so he paused the DVR until Ian had finished his hot chocolate.

Now they were ready to watch a DVD of the men's long program from Grenoble, France in the Grand Prix of Figure Skating, which they'd recorded a couple of weeks ago. Grenoble was the site of the 1968 Winter Olympics, where Peggy Fleming had won her gold medal, so it had a storied past for an American champion already.

This was the first chance they'd had to see this year's event, what with the end-of-semester crunch and the holiday-season festivities. It was good timing because the Grand Prix final would be shown this weekend. Two of their favorite skaters had earned the gold and silver medals in Grenoble: Nathan Chen and Jason Brown, both at the top of their skates and enthralling to watch. In a way, the professors were glad to know the winners in advance so they could relax and enjoy the performances without wondering about the results.

When the skating was over, they shared a kiss flavored by cocoa, almonds, and each other, with the last ingredient overwhelming the rest.

Quinn rumbled a contented, "Mmmmm," which made their fireside even cozier.

And it also made Ian grin as he licked his lips. "Best part of the snack," he said in satisfaction.

"I'm so impressed by Nathan," said Quinn. "Good balance between his quads and artistry this season. He seems to improve each time we see him." He petted Sandy's woolly fur just the way he loved it.

Ian nodded. "Not only that, but he's also managed to balance his academics at Yale and competition at the highest level." Artoo yapped in agreement.

"Reminds me of your NCAA gold medal, lad," said Quinn, every endless inch the proud husband. He looked over at the teak bookcase to see Ian's medal for the high bar gleaming at him from the top shelf, right beside one of Lelia's gifts for them this year -- a figurine of Old Ben dressed as one of the Wise Men, which she'd made in her art class. Quinn drifted his fingertips over Ian's cheek, loving his herven's purr in response. 

Ian grinned in self-deprecation. "Jason impresses me, too. Feels like we're back in 2014," which was not a surprise since Brian Orser, the magnificent Canadian champion, was Jason's new coach, after he'd gotten years of excellent guidance from his former coach since childhood. Even though Jason did not have a reliable quadruple jump, his every move was so exquisite that he earned the maximum component scores.

Quinn nodded. "Too bad he decided to cut off his ponytail, though." He playfully petted the back of Ian's head, where a Knight's tail had been on many a happy Halloween when he dressed as Padawan Kenobi.

Ian chuckled. "I knew I should have gone for the full Obi-Wan this year, instead of just the tunics and leggings." He cuddled into Quinn's pajama top. "Well, just because Halloween is over doesn't mean we can't still play."

"True that, but we don't need any props to have fun," said Quinn. Artoo yipped when he saw a Chihuahua in a Puppy Chow commercial, and Quinn smiled. "Ah, there's another little friend for you, me wee furry pup." He reached over to Ian's lap to ruffle Artoo's fur.

Ian said, "Just like when we watched the National Dog Show. Remember how Artoo couldn't take his eyes off the Toy Group?" He petted Artoo's velvety ears..

"Mmm-hmm," Quinn said. "And Sandy loved seeing the wire-haired fox terriers." Sandy burrowed deeper into Quinn's arms, clearly knowing his dad was talking about him.

The men chatted for a while longer, cuddling the puppies all the while, until they were yawning in their laps.

"It's your da's turn now, ma cute stuff," Ian said to Artoo, grinning at Quinn, whose eyes crinkled more with every word.

Sharing an indulgent look, they got up to take the pups to their baskets, all the cozier now with the new cushions from the craft fair. The men pulled up the mini-blankets, made by Prudence, to their shoulders, Quinn refilled their bowls, and Ian left the C-3P0 nightlight on for them. Quinn brought in the cocoa mugs and plates, then washed the dishes, while Ian dried them, as usual.

Afterwards, Quinn did his bedtime checks, while Ian put out the fire for the night. Then they used the facilities, with the ever-courtly Quinn taking the hall bathroom and leaving Ian the master bath, and got into bed, relishing the feel of the crisp, clean sheets and covers against their skin and the coarser fabric of their flannel pajamas. They snuggled into each other's arms, even more comfortable now than when they were on the couch.

"Total bliss-out," Ian sighed happily into his husband's plaid pajama shirt.

Quinn chuckled. "Already? You're a wee bit easy to please tonight."

"Just you wait," teased Ian, toying with one of Quinn's over-sized buttons. He eased the top button out of its hole with a wink, running his fingertips over the newly bare skin.

Quinn hummed in delight, luxuriating in the contrast between the feel of his husband's warmth and the cool bedroom air on his face. They were in one of Quinn's favorite positions -- Ian sheltered beneath his arm, with his head on Quinn's chest. He kissed the russet fur on the crown of Ian's head, earning an echoing hum from his lad.

He petted Ian's arm and could feel, even through the pajama top, the contours of his herven's bicep. "Mmmm. I can tell you're getting ready for your gymnastics meets next month."

"Nothing like the parallel bars to do that for you," Ian said jauntily, relishing Quinn's compliment. He continued unfastening the buttons on Quinn's pajama top, his grin growing saucier with each one undone. "'Tis the season to unwrap presents, after all," teased Ian in his best Irish lilt, courtesy of years spent adoring his husband's accent.

When Quinn's pajama shirt was completely open, Ian lavished caresses on his herven, now that he had a broader canvas to paint licks and suckles on. He was spurred on by the wonderful groans and sighs he heard from Quinn, so close to his ear that the little hairs of his sideburns were stirring.

Quinn's cock was filling more with every delicious touch from Ian's mouth and hand. When Ian ducked his fingertips under the waistband of his pajama pants, Quinn moaned at the feel of tender fingers brushing his stomach. His erection strained up to barely touch Ian's fingertips, and Quinn gasped at the delectable contact.

Ian loved the scent and texture of the precome on his fingers and couldn't resist licking it off, effortlessly seductive as always. He took pity on Quinn when he saw his flushed face and wild eyes, and he reached down to grip the shaft firmly. He spread precome all along the shaft, dancing his fingertips up and down until Quinn pushed his hand away with a reluctant sigh.

"Canna take much more of this if you want me inside you anytime soon," said Quinn, his voice a desperate rasp.

Ian gasped, just as his husband had earlier. "Wait for me!" He peeled the covers off both of them, then his own pajamas, with Quinn panting beside him all the while.

Quinn was losing the fight not to touch himself while Ian was getting ready. He had his hand on the tip before it was Ian's turn to bat it away. Then he raised his hips so Ian could take off his pajama pants and breathed a sigh of relief once he was free of them. He eased Ian to his back, grateful he hadn't come already so he could share his joy with Ian..

Still wearing his pajama top, Quinn felt it flare open as he moved. Ian gazed more hungrily at his chest than he had at the checkerboard cake earlier. Responding to the hunger in his eyes, Quinn said, "Like what you see?"

"Oh, yeah!" said Ian with gratifying enthusiasm.

Quinn grabbed the berry lube from under his pillow, where he'd optimistically left it that morning. Of course, they hadn't had the time for it then because of showering and breakfast before work, but now they had the whole weekend in front of them to play with. He prepared himself quickly, then lavished more attention on Ian.

Adjusting Ian's legs to just the right angle, Quinn smiled to himself since he could tell Ian had been practicing his vaults, in addition to the parallel bars, as he ran his hand appreciatively over well-muscled thighs. He gazed into his husband's eyes, incandescent with desire, and felt an answering burn within himself.

He kissed Ian on the delectable little wrinkle between his brows in their never-forgotten ritual, then plowed in with the confidence of 15 years of happy experience. Both of them grunted from the sudden pleasure at the same time, overcome by sensation. Quinn held still for an endless moment, smiling into Ian's eyes, then started a series of long, even thrusts.

Ian matched Quinn grunt for grunt now, his insides melting from the pure bliss of it. "C'mon!" he bit out.

Quinn heard the raw need in his husband's voice and responded viscerally to it. pumping his hips even faster. He was torn between wanting to come *now* and making it last an eon. He didn't really have a choice, though -- Ian's rhythmic clenching made his orgasm inevitable sooner rather than later.

When Ian's hips did a gymnastic move reminiscent of the pommel horse, that was it. Both of them came together in joyous gushes, shouting their passion into the quiet Alder Run night.

Ian pulled Quinn completely on top of him, happy to delay their clean-up for more skin-to-skin bliss. Blithely ignoring the stickiness binding them together after their Force-ful lovemaking, he eventually drawled in a lazy, well-fucked tone, "What did I ever do to deserve you, ma gradh?"

Wonder in his voice, Quinn answered, "I feel exactly the same way, darlin'. Exactly the same way."


End file.
